You're Super to Me
by Idothisfortheladies
Summary: "I...am this rock." "What the hell are you talking about, Stronghold?" Yeah, so this is just something random.


**A/N:**

**Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening, My Lovelies!**

**A few things:**

**1.) This is probably (or, this _is_) OOC**

**2.) I do not own Sky High or its characters**

**3.) Yeah, the ending line is stupid (and the title) but I was thinking of Hairspray when I wrote this**

**4.) You're timeless to me...**

* * *

Will Stronghold wishes for the umpteenth time that being the son of two great superheroes was easy.

Unfortunately, it's not, and it never will be.

He tells himself (as Layla makes a stand and Zack holds firm to the idea that he _is _a superhero) that being a sidekick isn't so bad. It's not that he's lesser or weaker, just that he isn't exactly right for so much responsibility. Of course, he kind of _is _lesser and weaker, since he has no powers at all.

It usually takes a lot to get him down; a lot meaning excessive amounts of time spent thinking about just how "super" he really is. Or, in this case, _isn't_. He's had lots of time to do _just that_, since Layla's been hooking up with a fellow Hero Support classmate all week, pulling the "This is good for me, Will" excuse every damn time.

Yeah, ok, Will is kind of happy for her, but he needs her to keep him sane.

So, he's been down all week and now it's Saturday and he's walking down the street with no clear destination in mind. He could go to the park or the library or maybe he could go to the gym and try to build up some super strength.

Or, he could jump off a building and try to fly.

As nice as that thought sounds, it's much too teen angst and pointless suicide, and Will really doesn't want to die. Yeah, it sucks being normal, but he's sure his parents will love him once they get over the initial shock.

Right?

Will sighs and kicks a rock, sending it flying into the street. It hits the ground and bounces a few feet, before coming to a rolling stop into the middle of the farthest lane.

"I-"Will sighs dramatically, "Am that rock."

"What the hell are you talking about, Stronghold?" A voice, husky and familiar, breaks Will from what promised to be a killer rock monologue/comparison of mundane existences. He turns to face Warren, whose voice appears to be coming somewhere from his left. The taller boy, dark and formidable in a leather jacket, looks as close to amused as Will has ever seen him.

Of course, he's amused when Will is in desperate need of someone to take his moping seriously. Someone like Layla, who would offer sympathy, or Magenta, who would bitch with him.

"I'm just-look, I really want to be alone right now, ok?" Will tries and Warren laughs, actually laughs, in the face of Will's pain. And, it's not like Will asks for much, so why the hell is he still here?

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your powers, would it?" Warren asks and Will can feel his face heat up as he fumbles around for a lie. Eventually, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, admitting defeat.

Seriously, he's carrying a white flag here. Maybe if he rolls over Warren will leave him be.

"Yeah, ok, maybe." He says and Warren folds his arms, looking both pleased and very slightly concerned. Will doesn't have the good sense to run with the concern and play up the moping a little, choosing instead to further antagonize a guy who could (and gladly would) kill him with his bare hands.

"Seriously, you don't have to stick around. I need to…finish talking to this rock and go home."

"I think you need to get some coffee and talk to something _not _inanimate, Stronghold." Warren suggests and Will tilts his head. There are several angles to this proposition, many of them ending in his bloody death, but he feels like going with the one that actually sounds kind of nice.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Warren quirks an eyebrow and shrugs, "And what if I am, Stronghold?"

And this is where Will's infamous naivety kicks in, because he willing goes to a nearby coffee shop with someone quite possibly out to get him. And yet, something about the smell of fresh coffee and the way Warren smiles just slightly makes him feel safer than he should.

Call him crazy, but he doesn't want to lose this to cynicism.

Because, Warren is a pretty hot guy (pun intended) and the fact that he's supposedly a "Wanna be Murderer" adds an edge.

They pick a booth way in the corner and a happy waitress takes their order, which is kind of hard, because Will is picky when it comes to coffee. Warren laughs at him for it and Will pretends to be offended; even though it's practically rite of passage to make fun of Will about his coffee habits if you want to be his friend.

"So, no powers." Warren begins in what has to be as close to subtlety as the older boy has ever come. Will shrugs uncomfortably, suddenly a bit embarrassed by his moping, and looks at his coffee.

"Yeah, no powers." He deadpans and hears Warren sigh.

"Look, you might just be a little late on the draw."

"Way to make it sound deadly."

"_And_," Warren emphasizes, "You'll get your powers soon. I've heard about people who don't acquire any sort of powers until something dangerous happens."

"_Again_: way to make it sound deadly." And, yep, Will is right back to moping. When he looks up at Warren, he catches the dark haired boy rolling his eyes, and turns defensive. So, yeah, he's acting a little childish, but eye rolling isn't necessary.

"You need to get over yourself, Stronghold."

"Woah! I need to 'get over myself'? If my dad finds out I'm not a super, he might very well disown me! I could be _disowned_!" Will panics at the thought and Warren is smiling in the face of his pain again. It's not a bad smile though, more like an "I Can't Believe I'm Stuck With This and I Like It" smile.

"Remind me why I'm talking to you again?"

"I don't know, you invited me here." Will reminds him and Warren nods.

"I thought you'd gone insane."

Will glowers at him and Warren holds up his hands mockingly. It's not the first time Will has been mocked, though it's the first time the mocking itself has had a placating effect.

"Well, thanks for that, I guess. Although, you could have tried scaring me back to my house or something, since you're supposed to hate me." Will contemplates and Warren rolls his eyes again. This eye roll doesn't annoy Will; it's actually kind of attractive.

"I don't hate you, Stronghold."

"That's good, I guess." Will sighs and worries his lip between his teeth, noting that his coffee is stone cold and not a single sip emptier than when the waitress brought it. He's been too busy worrying and, admittedly, admiring Warren to drink any.

"Yeah, since I could kill you right now and no one would know until tomorrow."

Will glares at the now grinning Warren and shakes his head, "Whatever, you would have killed me by now if you really wanted to."

"I could be getting your guard down to make the job easier." Warren challenges and Will shrugs.

"I have no powers. It really wouldn't be too hard to kill me even with my guard _up_."

Warren quirks an eyebrow and smiles, something like fondness on his face. Will bites his lip and waits for Warren to say something, possibly insulting, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"You know what, Will; you're super to me."

It's cheesy and not at all like Warren, but Will appreciates the thought anyway. Because, Warren is pretty hot, and he _doesn't _want to kill Will, so that has to mean something.

And, when they leave the shop and Warren brushes his lips against Will's, it suddenly doesn't matter that Will is powerless.

He's super to Warren, and that's all that matters.


End file.
